Primavera Otoñal
by Lilianly Ardley
Summary: Iriana una chica rebelde, apasionada y soñadora, Albert un chico aventurero y amante de la libertad... juntos vivirán una primavera otoñal. Acompáñame en esta historia y descubre que pasará. Es un fanfic que también lo estoy publicando en la Guerra Florida,


**Hola chicas mi nombre es Brayce, espero les guste este Albertfic, por fin me anime a publicar aquí, después de leer tan bellas historias me interese por escribir ahora me fascina :D es mi segunda historia, así que espero les agrade tanto como a mí, saludos!**

* * *

Estaba totalmente concentrada leyendo, mi mirada iba y venía del final de un línea al comienzo de la siguiente, la trama me encantaba **"El Demonio de Escocia" **era el cuarto libro que me propuse terminar de leer hasta el último punto, aproveche el descanso entre las clases y no dude en ir a sentarme a una de las banquitas del campus, sin la compañía de mis "silenciosas" amigas, sólo me faltaban unas cuantas líneas de las cinco páginas que había dejado pendientes, era mi meta terminarlo antes de comenzar las clases pero no logre.

—_¿Y tú, mi señor? —Las palabras eran dubitativas, apenas audibles. _

—_¿Yo qué? —Él la recorrió agudamente con la mirada. _

—_Me estaba preguntando si… ah... si me amas. _

—_¿Si te amo? _

—_Sí. —Asintió ella—. Me gustaría saberlo. _

—_Bien, entonces, te lo diré. Sí, te amo. Creo que lo he hecho desde el momento en que unimos nuestras manos en la piedra del matrimonio. _

_Las cejas de Linnet se arquearon. _

—_Ah... ¿entonces crees en la magia de la leyenda? _

—_Yo creo en __tu __magia, —dijo Duncan, y sonrió—. Me restituiste todo lo que creí haber perdido. Mi corazón, mi vida, mi propia alma. _

_Una mirada infinitamente complacida se dibujó en la dulce cara de su esposa. _

—_No me pusiste fácil hacerlo, —dijo ella. _

—_¿No? —Duncan le dirigió una mirada de fingida sorpresa—. Hubiera pensado que había sido al contrario. _

_Inclinándose hacia delante, tomó la cara de ella en sus manos y besó la punta de su nariz. _

—_Por el báculo de Santa Columba, muchacha, y admitiré esto una única vez, me fascinaste tan profundamente que no tuve ninguna posibilidad._

Solté un suspiro al terminar de leer, si hubiera tantos hombres como el protagonista escocés, con convicciones claras, fuerte, aguerrido, sexy, pasional… mejor dejo de lado mis pensamientos pecaminosos siempre me llevaban por otro lado, en fin si un sólo hombre tuviera todas esas cualidades ya estaría casada hace mucho, pero bueno mi realidad era otra, suspire resignada, bueno un libro más terminado, ahora ¿Cuál será el siguiente?...

En eso estaba cuando veo a Pamela acercándose a mí y parecía que estaba llorando, era una de mis mejores amigas, rubia y de ojos azules, sòlo me quedaba mirar al cielo en una súplica ¡Ahora con que decepción vendría!

_Iriana no lo puedo creer Mark acabo conmigo por celular y ni siquiera me dio la cara el muy cobarde – mientras se sentaba a mi costado y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

_No era para ti Pam ya vendrá el indicado – que más podría decirle ya era la sexta o la novena… hasta ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que la consolaba por el plantón de alguno de sus "novios".

_Está vez pensé que era el indicado entiendes, pero me equivoque – levantó su cabeza de mi hombro – Pero el no se merece mis lágrimas, ¡claro que no! – con rapidez se limpió los rastros de lágrimas – Sabes me invito Patrick a salir – ahora estaba sonriendo, típico de ella, el duelo y la tristeza por el final de sus relaciones sólo le duraba unos minutos.

_¡Patrick Reeds! Ehmm…. – querría decir algo pero me detuve al ver la advertencia en el rostro de Pam.

_Iriana no te atrevas a hablar mal de una persona que no está presente – si era exacto lo que iba hacer, pero era la verdad ese chico era muy popular entre las chicas pero no eran alabanzas lo que se escuchaba de él, era un lobo disfrazado de corderito.

_No lo iba hacer – sonreí inocente, por esta vez me tendría que contener.

_Pero lo pensaste – me miró entrecerrando los ojos pero al instante cambió su expresión – Voy a la cafetería quieres que te traiga algo.

_No gracias así estoy bien – Pamela se fue y ahora si sola, me extrañaba no ver a Eliza por ahí, decidí caminar y sentarme a la sombra de un árbol me gustaba el aire libre, para mi mala suerte estaban ya ocupados por algunas porristas, entonces no encontré otra opción que la gradas de la cancha de Tenis no eran los mejor pero servían para estar a solas. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver ahí sentada a Eliza pensativa y hasta un poco triste, me acerque despacio.

_No me digas que a ti también te dejaron – toque su hombro, no me extrañaría que también le pasará lo mismo que a Pamela, wow en serio que si estaba triste y también molesta, Eliza Leagan al igual que Pamela son mis mejores amigas, inseparables en todo, una hermosa pelirroja con ojos color miel y mirada vivaz.

_Claro que no a mí nadie me deja, es otra cosa lo que me molesta Iri – se exaltó brincando a ponerse de pie.

_Tranquila entonces que sucede – trate de calmarla, este problema sí que es grande no la había visto así en meses.

_Van a venir mis primos aquí, pero a visitar a la mustia de Candy entiendes nose que le ven porque de santa no tiene nada – casi colérica hablaba.

_Candy pero si ella no ha hecho nada y mucho menos a ti, almenos ahora no – ya estaba enterada de todo sobre la relación de empatía que llevaban Candy y Eliza, aunque Eliza era mi mejor amiga reconocía que le tenía un rencor sin razones a la pobre rubia, desde su infancia siempre la humilló por ser huérfana y al ser adoptada por sus tíos, según ella desde pequeñas le había robado el cariño de sus primos y tíos, pero debía reconocer que la chica tenía una dulzura y encanto innato, algo que claro no poseía Eliza pero eso no la hacía menos agradable.

_No entiendes yo soy su familia pero prefieren a esa huérfana esto es humillante – alzó la voz y su rostro se encendió de furia, mejor yo me alejaba, cuando Eliza Leagan se enfadaba era mejor mantener la distancia sino corría riesgo de sufrir daños.

_Amiga tranquila son tus primos y eso nadie lo va cambiar, ni ella ni nadie por favor inspira y expira – le decía mientras subía y bajaba mis brazos, observándola sonriente ya veía que me seguía el ritmo – Ok ya estamos bien que te parece si vamos al salón, el descanso ya está por finalizar.

_Si mejor vamos no quiero amargarme el día y ¿Pamela?

_En la cafetería ya nos alcanzará en el salón – le di una abrazo de apoyo, entendía muy bien a Eliza el que te dejen de lado ya era conocido para mí, de camino nos cruzamos con Candy y Annie, Eliza casi la fulmina con la mirada, sino era porque la sujetaba se le iba encima a la rubia, Pamela estaba en el salón devorando un sándwich, unos minutos después ya ingresaba el profesor de turno.

Las tres cursábamos el penúltimo grado de educación superior en la High School de chicago, con 16 años para coincidencia de las tres, recién iniciábamos el año, también Candy y Annie, la repentina llegada de Candy no le había gustado para nada a Eliza pero no le quedaba de otra que aceptar, la pobre chica no se había acostumbrado a estar en uno de los internados más prestigiosos de Londres y prefirió algo más urbano y al aire libre sin tantas normas de por medio.

Por fin la clases acabaron no podía evitar que mis párpados se cerrarán, una de las razones odiaba las matemáticas, siempre fueron mis enemigos los números, Eliza ya la veía más calmada y a Pamela sonriente de seguro había aprovechado el tiempo en la cafetería para quedar en una cita con el troglodita de Patrick.

_Nos vamos chicas tengo que llegar temprano a casa, para salir al salón y alistarme – emocionada casi nos arrastró a la salida – Bueno niñas ya me voy ahí está mi chofer – señaló a un hombre de edad recostado en un Mercedes Benz, sabía que los padres de Pamela tenían dinero pero cada semana veía un auto nuevo.

_Hasta mañana – nos agitó la mano en despedida mientras cruzaba, ambas le respondimos.

_Mi hermano vendrá a recogerme ¿Quiénes ir a mi casa? – no se me ocurría otra forma de consolar a Eliza, sólo ofrecerle mi compañía e incondicional amistad.

_Si – me respondió secamente y luego marcó de su celular seguro a sus padres, esperamos por un momento que llegará el "puntual" de Mauricio, hasta que por fin divisé al auto deportivo azul de mi hermano, siempre esforzándose por llamar la atención de las féminas ,como siempre diez minutos de retraso ya era costumbre en él.

_No me digas nada, el tráfico – levantó en defensa su mano, ya sabía por mi mirada que estaba molesta pero resignada, mi hermano Mauricio ya cursaba el penúltimo año de Arquitectura en la Universidad de Chicago, era todo un playboy conocido para las mujeres, Eliza opinaba que era todo un bombón, con cuerpo atlético, ojos verdes penetrantes, cabello color azabache y una altura que predominaba y no me acuerdo que más descripción detallada empleaba Eliza con mi hermano.

_Siempre lo mismo – rodeé los ojos ya no tenía caso pedirle una explicación, Eliza casi me tira al suelo para sentarse al costado de él, no me quedo de otra que irme al asiento trasero, no podía negar que mi hermano y Eliza se mandaban mirada pícaras fugaces pero Dios! Eliza sólo tenía 17 y mi hermano ya se iba para los 24 Dios mío!

Decidí despejar mis pensamientos mientras observaba la vista de afuera los grandes edificios, las boutiques de marcas famosas, las personas paseando a sus perros con pedigree, algunos niños comiendo helado. Miré hacía el espejo retrovisor me vi reflejada, tenía unas ojeras espantosas, sí que tenía un aspecto terrible a causa de las desveladas por leer el bendito libro y terminarlo, ahora veía las consecuencias, a diferencia de mi hermano yo tenía ojos marrones claros, mi cabello castaño como mi madre y de tez clara.

Mauricio y Eliza como siempre conversaban de cosas banales y yo relegada de todo me daba igual no decían algo que me interesara, me urgía llegar a mi casa ya, ni bien este con un pie dentro correré a mi cuarto y me aventaré en mi cama y recuperare todas las desveladas largas de lectura, mi vida es deprimente a pesar de tener todo lo quiero y los caprichos que mi padres sin pensarlo dos veces me los concedían, simplemente sentía que algo faltaba en mi vida, tuve muchas relaciones sentimentales chicos guapos, populares, pero no me sentía completa a pesar de todo, un vacío enorme podía sentir en mi pecho y absolutamente nada lo podía llenar.

_Ya llegamos señorita o necesita una invitación para bajar – el tono irónico de mi hermano me saco inmediatamente de mis cavilaciones, preferí ignorarlo y baje sin mirarlo.

"Mi hogar" si se podía llamar así estaba en una zona exclusiva de residencias, amplías casas de lujo, decoradas en el arte clásico, con presencia de columnas y escalinatas, grandes ventanales y arcos, balcones y terrazas, pintadas en colores pastel, árboles altos en fila nos recibían eso me encantaba, el amplio patio delantero cubierto completamente de césped y algunos arbusto redondos que rodeaban la casa.

Casì cayéndome entre a mi casa agarrándome de una de las columnas, pedirle a mi hermano que me cargara no imposible y Eliza que venía conmigo Dios! Ya me había olvidado de ella por un momento.

_Eliza subes conmigo o prefieres…. – mis palabras quedaron suspendidas al verla bien entretenida con mi hermano ¡Que no tiene nada que hacer en vez de estar coqueteando a chicas menores que él! Pensé un momento bueno al menos la distraía, talvès eso la ayude a relajarse – Estaré en mi cuarto si necesitas algo ok – mejor seguía con mi camino lo que más necesitaba ahora era dormir una buena siesta, cuando veo a mi nana salir del cuarto de mi hermano con un gran canasto de ropa.

_Niña ya estás en casa, ahorita mismo te caliento el almuerzo – siempre me recibía con una de sus mejores sonrisas, cálida y maternal, ella era de las pocas que me entendía.

_No nanita prefiero dormir me muero de sueño, creo que no me levantare de la cama por diez días – bostece como anciana – Pero Eliza esta abajo ella talvès quiera algo de comer la deje con mi hermano ¡Vigílalos! – la mire muy cautelosa y ella me entendió, nos entendíamos perfectamente.

_Déjalo en mis manos, ah por cierto tu madre salió a una reunión dijo que llegaría tarde – no me extrañaba a Gabriela nunca le faltaba una reunión, compromiso o fiesta – Es de una amiga vino de un viaje largo, ahora si me voy a lavar esta ropa – mientras agitaba el canasto - Tengo mucho trabajo que descanses cariño – me enseño una última sonrisa y se alejó, ahora si me tire en mi cama como un bulto y me arrope como niña pequeña y me deje llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

Ambos hermanos se movían de un lado para otro, trayendo y llevando ropa, zapatos, sus cosas personales guardándolos en unas maletas, estaban contentos y ansiosos por ver de nuevo a su prima, hace tanto que no la veían tan sólo algunas pocas llamadas cortas, la extrañaban tanto la adoraban como una hermana, Archiebal y Alistear Cornwell eran los hermanos inseparables, cada uno con una afición diferente, Alistear con su pasión por los inventos novedosos y la tecnología y Archiebal se interesaba más por las leyes, ambos estudiaban en un universidad de New York.

_Archie usaste mi cepillo – Stear miró a Archie acusador mientras lo agitaba en su mano.

_No claro que no para que si tengo el mío – Archie le respondió ofendido fingiendo estar disgustado.

_Que extraño juró que lo deje en mi cajón – mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido, Archie ni se sorprendido era típico en su hermano olvidar donde dejaba realmente sus cosas.

_Por fin mañana veremos a Candy lo extraño mucho, me alegra que haya conseguido amigas tan pronto – Archie sonreía al recordar a su prima.

_Si como dice que se llaman Patricia y Anita… Anille.

_Annie se llama Annie… - Archie se detuvo al escuchar toquido en la puerta, ambos compartían un departamento cerca de su universidad, Archie miró a su hermano – Esperabas a alguien – Stear le contesto con un movimiento de cabeza negando, Archie se acercó a abrir pensó que de seguro sería un compañero para consultar algún trabajo o tarea.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a quien menos esperaban sonriente de pie en el marco de la puerta, un apuesto rubio, de ojos azules celestes, imponente en toda su altura con una gran sonrisa observaba a ambos jóvenes que se quedaron como piedra al verlo.

_No piensan saludarme o estoy tan cambiado que no me reconocen – observo a ambos jóvenes frunciendo el ceño.

_Albert nos da gusto verte – el primero fue Stear que se abalanzo como un niño sobre él, ambos se estrecharon fuerte y brusco, se sorprendió mucho al no esperar que viniera justo ese día.

_A mí también me alegra verte Albert – Archie más contenido se estrecho en una abrazo con Albert – No te esperábamos pero pasa estamos de salida – Albert al ingresar observo las maletas ya listas sobre un sofá.

_Si mi tía me dijo que irían a visitar a Candy y por eso vine me alegra haber llegado antes de que salieran – el rubio miro sonriente a los jóvenes.

_Fantástico entonces seremos tres jóvenes solteros en busca de chicas – Archie abrazo a ambos sonriente, no era de extrañarse sus famosas frases nunca faltaban.

_Archie no te ilusiones sólo iremos por ver a Candy, me preocupa cómo le vaya – Albert miró a ambos serios.

_Entonces que Candy nos presente amigas, Stear rápido termina de alistar tus cosas, mañana debemos de estar en Chicago a primer hora – hablo Archie mientras se alejaba de ellos a continuar alistando el equipaje.

_Nunca cambiara – sonrió Albert junto con Stear. Como el vuelo sólo sería unas horas hasta Chicago saldrían ahora para poder llegar temprano y descansar en su mansión de Chicago que no la visitaban desde que tuvieron que viajar a New York a estudiar en la universidad, los tres extrañaban tanto Lakewood, todas sus vivencias de la infancia habían dejado bellos recuerdos, los tres se llevaban muy bien Archie el menor contaba con 22, Stear con 23 y el mayor era Albert con 24, se apoyaban entre sí, se consideraban hermanos. Su vuelo saldría en unas horas y visitarían a Candy por la mañana para sorprenderla.

Como todas las mañanas dormía sin sentir el mundo a mi alrededor, sin preocupaciones, sin apuros, pero hasta eso me duraba poco, la alarma de mi inesperado despertador con su irritante ¡tiriririn! ¡tiriririn! resonando cerca de mi oído, de un fuerte golpe lo apague y hasta escuche que cayó al suelo, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando en vano seguir durmiendo pero ya era imposible como pude me levante resignada, hoy tendría un día pesado tres horas de aritmética y geometría, llegue casi arrastrándome al cuarto de baño, mientras el agua refrescaba y relajaba mi cuerpo recordé que no había bajado a ver a Eliza la había dejado sola con Mauricio pero me tranquilice al saber que la había dejado bajo la supervisión estricta de mi nana, sonreí al pensar que esos dos no la habrían tenido nada fácil bajo la mirada vigilante de mi nana, después de veinte minutos ya estaba bajando al comedor, mis padres como siempre desde muy temprano ya sentados en la mesa, mi hermano aún no bajaba siempre se tomaba su tiempo para ducharse y lo sabía por que ya le había prestado mi ducha a causa de la remodelación de la suya y se había demorado más de media hora ya no sabía ni cómo ¡sacarlo! rodé los ojos al imaginarme ese momento mejor olvidaba, aún me faltaba el desayuno y debía apresurarme.

_Buenos días – salude, cada uno estaba sumido en su propio mundo, mi papá leyendo el periódico de la mañana con el ceño fruncido siempre lo hacía, mamá entretenida con una revista última en moda, ambos me miraron brevemente y volvieron su mirada a su artículo. Ambos eran unos completos desconocidos mi padre sumergido en su mundo de los negocios e inversiones el afamado Jhon Marshall dueño de la prestigiosa COMPAÑÌA CONSTRUCTORA J & M y de uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Chicago y ahora se encontraba construyendo un hotel exclusivo para la alta sociedad de Chicago, en fin, mi madre Gabriela Marshall una mujer un poco fría y distante adaptada a su mundo de frivolidades y reuniones sociales, apenas la veía en la mañana en el desayuno porque el resto del día la acaparaban sus interminables reuniones en sociedad.

_Buenos días – era mi hermano bajando las escaleras, al parecer saliendo de tomar su baño, apenas llevaba una pequeña toalla sobre los hombros y su pantalón de pijama no le daba vergüenza aparecerse así a medio vestir, recibió el mismo "buenos días" que a mí me dieron pero con la diferencia que a él no le importaba.

_Mauricio ayer ¿Cómo se fue Eliza? – le pregunte mientras aún estaba de pie secándose la gotas de agua que caían de su pelo.

_La llevé a su casa ya que su amiga nunca bajo – me miró acusador - Piensas quedarte ahí parada – dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa – siéntate ya y desayuna o sino llegarás tarde sólo faltan 10 minutos – mientras separaba una silla y se sentaba – Emily – apareció una de las muchachas de servidumbre, una de las sobrinas de mi nana – Ya sabes lo mismo de ayer – la muchacha sólo asintió y regreso a la cocina.

_Mejor yo me voy a servir – camine en dirección a la cocina, ahí se disfrutaba mejor un desayuno – Buenos Días – entre con una sonrisa mientras saludaba a las muchachas de servicio, mi nana ya estaba con su desayuno listo, sólo me serví un poco de yogurt con cereal, no tenía mucho apetito esa mañana, me habré tomado seis minutos para desayunar, el tiempo paso volando porque ya era tarde, sólo tenía cuatro minutos para llegar y eso era imposible a menos que usará el Batmovile de Batman pero no, sonreí siempre tenía ideas locas cuando estaba en apuros, mejor esperaba a mi hermano que se termine de alistar, pero a los segundos escuche un auto estacionándose cerca, salí corriendo como un rayo y era Pamela ¡Mi salvación! , sólo grité de afuera un ¡Me voy con Pamela!

_ ¡Que modales niña! – Pamela me miraba sonriente.

_Pam buenos días también – le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y subí al carro, ella venía manejando, el deportivo rojo que su papá le había regalado al cumplir diecisiete – No sabes cómo te agradezco ya pensé que llegaba tarde, esperar a mi hermano media hora es un martirio.

_Iriana un minuto más, un minuto menos, igual llegaremos – me sorprendía la despreocupación con la que hablaba – Por cierto hoy vienen los primos de Eliza veremos que tal están – un brillo en su mira me hizo pensar que ya tenía algo planeado, llegamos justo a la hora para suerte mía claro no había mucho tráfico.

Las tres horas de Aritmética con geometría fueron infernales quería salir huyendo del salón pero tenía que soportarlo, al fin llegó el descanso caí rendida en el césped con Eliza y Pamela ellas también no eran especiales admiradoras de esas materias.

_Ayer salí con Patrick fuimos primero al cine – Pamela ya comenzaba a contarnos su encantadora noche – Luego fuimos a la discoteca estuvo muy divertido – a ambas nos miraba alegre, con una expresión soñadora en su rostro, ese Patrick ya la había atrapado.

_Me alegra que te hayas divertido Pam – le dije sonriente y luego lleve mi total atención a Eliza – Y mi hermano ¿A qué hora te llevo a tu casa? – le pregunté curiosa enarcando una ceja.

_Antes que anochezca a las seis – me contestó de lo más calmado y sin dar más importancia en otro caso me hubiera dicho que soy una "escandalosa" y "mal pensada" pero ya sabía porque tenía ese ánimo – En la salida vamos a comer un helado – ambas me miraron extrañadas pero la primera en animarse fue Pamela.

_Claro hace mucho que no salimos juntas – me miraba sonriente – Extraño el helado de menta, esta vez tu invitas – sólo le respondí con un "ok"

El timbre nos avisó que terminaba el descanso, nos tocaba historia y para mí no era tan pesado como las matemáticas, después de esos las horas pasaron rápido, al fin llegó la hora de irnos y nuestra ansiada salida para comer helado ¡Sí! Me pediría una grande de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.

_Iri nosotras vamos al baño nos acompañas o esperas en el carro – me habló Eliza al parecer más animada, ya se habría olvidado de sus primos así estaba mejor.

_Mejor las espero en el carro no se demoren mucho – le sonreí y me di la vuelta para ir al carro de Pamela que ya estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento, iba saboreando imaginariamente mi gran helado de vainilla, tan sumida en mis ideas iba que no me percate cuando un carro venía rápido con dirección a mí no tuve tiempo de reaccionar sólo me quede quieta, esperando lo peor, pero lo siguiente que escuche fue el carro frenando en seco con un chirrido de neumáticos, que casi me dejan sorda, mantuve mi mirada fija en el suelo ¡Me había salvado de ser impactada!, suspire aliviada , lo siguiente que escuche fue el cerrar violento de una portezuela y los pasos ágiles y fuerte que escuchaba venir hacía mí.

_Acaso no sabes mirar por donde caminas – aquel hombre me tomaba fuerte del brazo y en su voz se escuchaba que estaba furioso pero con cierto atisbo de alivio.

_Y usted no sabe manejar sabe que aquí no puede exceder esa velocidad – le señale un cartel cerca de la entrada, aún me encontraba un poco mareada así que sólo me tocaba la cabeza.

_Es tu culpa tú estabas en el lugar para estacionarnos – ahora si lo enfrentaría cara a cara que se había creído que podría gritarme como quisiera, con todo el valor suficiente levante la mirada y ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, jamás había visto ojos azules tan hermosos como el cielo, su expresión cambio totalmente a una más relajada, era impresionantemente alto, yo sólo le llegaría al pecho, sus rasgos masculinos tan perfectos sólo para mi completa observación, aflojó un poco el agarre de mi brazo y entonces como de golpe llegó mi realidad me había quedado tan prendada de este hombre que ni cuenta de mi situación, recobre el sentido y lo miré frunciendo el ceño – Podrías soltarme el brazo me lástima – y era la verdad ya no sentía mi brazo.

_Lo siento – ahora el parecía el mareado, soltó mi brazo y apenas lo hizo comencé a moverlo estaba un poco adolorido a causa de la presión – Tienes razón no vi el cartel en parte es culpa mía, pero también tuya no pensé que habían estudiantes tan despistadas – hablaba con un tono cínico en su voz.

_Sabes que mejor me voy para que estacione su bendito carro – mire hacía el carro detrás de él y habían dos jóvenes con sonrisas nerviosas, sin decir ni una palabra más me aleje de ese tipo dejándolo aún parado en el mismo sitio y casi corrí a los servicios si me apresuraba encontraría a Eliza y Pamela, debí de ir al baño con ellas, pero me sentí aliviada gracias al frenar oportuno de ese hombre estaba viva y tenía que ser sincera ese hombre me quitó el aliento por un momento, era guapísimo pero de seguro ya tendría novia, un hombre así no pasa desapercibido, pero yo que hacía pensando en eso , mejor miraba por donde iba porque tiraría a alguien al suelo y esta vez sí sería completamente mi culpa.

* * *

**Es el fragmento final del libro "El demonio de Escocia" de Sue Ellen Welfonder, me encanta ese libro es uno de mis favoritos.


End file.
